


Until We Meet Again....

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Daniel Lavellan - Freeform, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Sneaking Around, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age), Thank you Wranglers! <3, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Visiting Dorian is always risky.





	Until We Meet Again....

Tevinter knew how to build things to last, he had to give them credit for that. There were no floorboards to squeak, no shifting stones to trip over. Nothing but smooth, impersonal, uncaring marble floors for him to pad across with his boots in hand and a plush rug for him to set them on gently.

The impression of perfection would have been completed by Dorian’s sleeping face, his black hair an artfully tousled mess on the pillow under his head. Would have been had it not been for the snoring.

Daniel would have laughed had it not been for the lit fuse that was Dorian’s housekeeper walking down the hall in their direction to wake up Magister Pavus. So little time - and he’d already wasted a half-minute of staring at Dorian.

Daniel ran a hand through Dorian’s hair and pressed a kiss to his lips before he was completely awake, “I have to go, vhenan. Now.”

Whatever Dorian would have said by way of goodbye’s he actually skipped, both of them able to hear the housekeeper in the hall now.

He pulled Daniel closer, hands on his cheeks, curling into his hair, mouth desperate to communicate what he couldn’t say, tongues tangling as a perfunctory knock sounded on the door. 

“Soon,” Daniel promised, as the key turned. 

“Soon,” Dorian breathed as Daniel slipped into the shadows and was gone as the door opened, the curtains barely registering his passage.


End file.
